


Hot Chocolate and Butterbeer Necklaces

by moeki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeki/pseuds/moeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can be solved with hot chocolate and a sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Butterbeer Necklaces

Ginny Weasley was angry. This in itself was not so special – the girl was, after all, known for her bat-bogey hex – but her being angry at Hermione Granger was somewhat less common; the two having been best friends since year one and being nearly inseparable. It had been two weeks since Ginny had announced her rather sudden declaration that she was in love with Luna Lovegood, and since that day she and Hermione had been on somewhat strained terms. It wasn't that Hermione was not supportive of homosexual relationships, mind you – she had once partaken, as she had explained to the annoyed Ginny numerous times, in a rally in favour of gay marriage (which had made her mother huff and her father sigh and open a newspaper) – it was just that there was 'something different' about Luna, or 'the Lovegood girl' as Hermione had taken to calling her. "But of course you know I'll support you in whatever decision you make, and if this is what you think you need, then--" was all she had gotten to before Ginny had stood up and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, yelling something about going to the library and murdering anyone who tried to follow her.

Uttering a frustrated groan and sending an imaginary glare to Hermione, Ginny stormed through the empty castle, not caring if she was caught outside after curfew. She felt like steam was coming out of her ears and she didn't even notice where her feet were carrying her until she stood right in front of the door to the Room of Requirement. She frowned. She hadn't meant to come here. Her plan had been to hide out in the library until Hermione felt bad enough to apologise to her.  
She stood lost in thought for a while, not noticing the quiet pat of bare feet on the corridor behind her until a bright voice whispered into her ear: "Hello, Ginny."  
Ginny jumped half a metre into the air and could barely manage to hold back a scream. "Luna! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
Luna looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I always forget people can't seem to sense my aura. Should I warn you next time?"  
Ginny giggled despite herself and leaned forward to give the girl a quick kiss. "What are you doing out here, Luna?"  
"Oh, I usually go outside on clear nights and sit by the by the lake without clothes for a while," she answered as if it should have been obvious. "I was on the way back to the Ravenclaw tower when I heard you muttering under your breath. Did you want to come with me? You should've told me."  
Ginny blushed at the thought of sitting naked next to Luna in any situation but managed to shake the thought. "No, I was... it's just..." She sighed. "Hermione's been frustrating me a little lately. She doesn't understand you or... us."  
Luna hummed. "Hermione is a very rational person. I don't think she would've enjoyed sitting nude by a lake very much."  
Ginny snorted. "She would've called us both insane. Maybe she's right." Ginny let out a tired sigh and slid down against the wall until she was sitting on the cold floor.  
Luna knelt down next to her and put her hand on Ginny's own. "Let's go."  
Ginny looked up. "Go where?"  
Luna pointed to the Room of Requirement. "Through the door," she said simply.  
Ginny frowned. "What for?" Luna didn't answer, just took her hand and led her towards the room. She walked the required three times in front of the door and Ginny heard her whisper something under her breath and the click of the door. Luna pushed it open and carefully tugged at Ginny's hand to lead her inside.

Ginny wasn't sure what she had expected, stepping inside (a voice that sounded unfairly like Hermione's told her that it was probably a room full of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks before she managed to scare it away), but when her eyes fell on the two sleeping bags next to each other on the floor, surrounded by an array of, judging from the room's odor, vanilla-scented candles and two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, she could almost feel her heart melt, and she blushed, wrapping her arms around the other girl and hugging her as tightly as she could. Luna just smiled and returned the embrace, and it was a long time before the two separated.  
"Are you okay?" Luna whispered.  
"I am now," Ginny smiled up at her. "I'm sorry I let things affect me so much. People talk and..." She trailed off.  
Luna smiled. "They always do that, you know. You shouldn't pay too much attention to them."  
"I know." Ginny let out a tired sigh. "It's just difficult and... confusing." She blushed a little. "You know, I've always admired how you don't even let it bother you. I wish I was like that."  
Luna giggled and kissed her nose. "But you are like that, silly. Who do you think I get my courage from?"  
Ginny looked up at her. "But..." she started to say before Luna cut her off with a kiss.  
"You know, if it bothers you so much..." Luna smiled and reached into her pocket to pull out a small chain, dropping her voice to a whisper. "You know how to get people to stop talking about you? Simply irritate them so much that they don't care anymore." She giggled and pulled a necklace made out of a single large butterbeer cork over Ginny's head. "I'll teach you how to scare away Nargles later. Now shush or the chocolate will get cold."


End file.
